Ash's Dark Secret
by Slim
Summary: This is my first pic. I've redone it, and also added another chapter. Please review it.
1. The Shocking Truth

"Come on quick!" Misty shouted to the group, "They're getting away!"  
  
Ash, Brock and "Pikachu chased after Misty, "Wait Misty! Wait for us!" Ash cried after her as she disappeared over the hill. When they had scrambled to the top of the hill they saw the Meowth balloon rise up into the air.  
  
"Give me my Togepi back!" Misty was shouting at Team Rocket, who was escaping in their hot air balloon.  
  
"We won't give your Togepi back, we're going to give it to the boss!" Jesse shouted back.  
  
"We'll get a pay rise!" James said gleefully.  
  
"And Meowth'll get a holiday to an exotic island." Meowth beamed.  
  
"Ash! Can't we do something?" Misty pleaded.  
  
"We'll follow them! Go Pidgeotto!" Ash shouted, as Pidgeotto appeared out of it's Pokeball, "Go Charizard!" Charizard appeared next to Pidgeotto with a flash of white light.  
  
Ash and Misty jumped on Charizard's back while Brock took Pidgeotto. They both took off into the air and gave chase to the balloon that was almost disappearing over the horizon.  
  
"Where have they gone?" Misty said with a puzzled look.  
  
"There they are!" Ash said pointing at the ground. With which, Charizard and Pidgeotto swooped down to go after the balloon, that was now on the ground, deflating.  
  
When they landed, they all hopped off the Pokemon's backs, "Return!" Ash said as he withdrew his two pokemon to their Pokeballs.  
  
"Give me my Togepi!" Misty shouted at Team Rocket, chasing after them as Jesse piled the deflated balloon into the back of a truck.  
  
"Never!" Jesse and James cried at the same time.  
  
"If you don't give me my Togepi back! I'll...."  
  
"You'll what you little squirt?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Go Starmie!" Misty shouted throwing her Pokeball in front of her. "Starmie, use your Water Gun Attack," with that, Starmie made a spray of water come out of it's top, the ground around the truck's tyres turned into mud.  
  
James hit the accelerator in fright, mud sprayed all over Jesse who was standing behind the truck. She went red in the face.  
  
"JAMES!!!!" she fumed.  
  
"Sorry Jesse."  
  
"I'll make you pay for that little girl! Go Arbok!" Arbok appeared out of it's Pokeball, "Use your Poison Sting Attack!"  
  
Hundreds of white Poison Stings flew out of Arboks mouth.  
  
"Starmie! Use your Hydro Pump Attack!" A powerful spray of water flew towards Arbok, the Poison Stings got blasted out of the way and Arbok was pushed back into the truck, knocking it on it's side. James climbed out of the window of the truck. Togepi bounced out joyfully and ran to Misty.  
  
"Togepi!" Misty shouted as she picked Togepi up and hugged it.  
  
"Starmie! Use your Hydro Pump again!" this time the gush of water sent Jesse, James, Arbok and the truck flying.  
  
"It looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!!!!" they shouted as they disappeared.  
  
"It's getting pretty late Misty. I think we should set up camp here." Brock suggested to the group.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Ash said stretching his arms out.  
  
The night fell and they lay down to go to sleep. But not everyone in the forest was asleep. One character was wide awake. Making his way to his prize.  
  
"Tugapwwwiiii!!!!"  
  
"Togepi!" Misty suddenly woke up.  
  
"Tugepwiii!!!"  
  
"What is it Misty?" Brock's voice asked.  
  
"Togepi's gone!"  
  
"Ash!" Brock shouted. But Ash was gone. "Maybe he already went after Togepi."  
  
"Let's go!" Misty shouted as she started running after Togepi's screams for help. Brock chased after her. They ran for ages before they saw three figures standing in front of them.  
  
"Tugapwi!"  
  
"Give me my Togepi back!"  
  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
  
"Make it double!"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
  
"Jesse!"  
  
"James!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
  
"So surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
  
"That's right Misty!" a familiar voice said.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yes, that's right!" Meowth's voice said.  
  
"Weezing! Use your Smoke Screen Attack!" a dark cloud swept over Misty and Brock and they started coughing. When the cloud cleared, the figures were nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ash is with Team Rocket?" Brock said, "For all this time he's been tricking us!"  
  
"Togepi....." 


	2. The Expanation

"Don't worry Misty I'm sure that everything will be ok." Brock said trying to comfort her. He was leading her to the nearest Pokemon Centre so that they could have a decent rest because it looked like it was going to rain.  
  
"But,,, what about,, Togepi?" She muttered between tears.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find Team Rocket again and Ash. We'll soon get Togepi back.  
  
Brock opened the door to the centre up and allowed Misty to go first. They sat down. Misty slumped her head into her hands and kept quiet. Brock sat back thinking about what to do.  
  
"Thanks for your help!"  
  
Misty and Brock looked at each other. They turned to look at the counter. They saw Ash standing there holding Pikachu.  
  
"ASH KETCHUM!!!" Misty screamed at the top of her voice. Ash jumped right out of his skin and turned to them.  
  
"Wh.. what's the matter Misty?" he looked puzzled.  
  
"Don't give me that what have you done with Togepi?" she was trying to get to Ash but Brock held her back in case a fight started.  
  
"What's going on here?" Officer Jenny showed up, "There's a lot of trainers trying to sleep here."  
  
"He stole my Togepi!"  
  
"No, I didn't. I brought Pikachu to the centre because he said he wasn't feeling well." Ash explained.  
  
"Well, how come we heard your voice then? You were with Team Rocket."  
  
"Oh no..." Ash's voice drifted as he looked at Pikachu. Pikachu looked up at him, as though they were sharing something.  
  
"What's the matter Ash?" Brock asked. He was loosening his grip on Misty as she calmed down.  
  
"I can't explain. Where did they say they were taking Togepi?"  
  
"To their boss..." Misty said dropping to her knees again.  
  
"I don't think they have. Follow me everyone." Ash ran towards the door.  
  
"Hey! You still have some explaining to do!" Officer Jenny shouted running after him. Brock picked Misty up and lead her to the door. They got outside and saw Officer Jenny and Ash having a talk.  
  
"We've decided that I'll give you a lift in my jeep. Follow me everyone." Officer Jenny said. They walked round the back of the Pokemon centre and climbed into her jeep.  
  
She hit the accelerator and they all drove off down a dirt track. With Ash telling her where to go.  
  
"Where are we actually going Ash?" Brock said to him.  
  
"To my old friends hideout that he told me about. It's around here somewhere." Ash shouted back, "Turn left into that grass there." He pointed out to her.  
  
They came to a stop in the middle of the grass. Ash climbed out and they all followed him.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Misty asked. Still accusing him of stealing her Togepi.  
  
"I can't make you. There should be a clearing up ahead somewhere. He told me all about this place." Ash said urging them on.  
  
"Who told you about this place?" Brock asked.  
  
"My friend, he looks a little like me, we even have the same voice. People have often thought that we were twins." Ash laughed to himself. They came to a clearing and they saw a large hut.  
  
They ran to it and burst in. They saw Jesse and James sitting on chairs around the table where Togepi was.  
  
"Don't move!" Ash instructed them, "Or Pikachu will zap you."  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"It's the twerps!" they said looking at each other.  
  
Someone entered the room through the door. It was Ash's double.  
  
"What are you doing here Ash?" he asked.  
  
"We're here to take Togepi back."  
  
"Well, you're not having him unless you beat me in a Pokemon match." He sniggered.  
  
Ash looked worried. He'd never beaten him at a Pokemon match. He'd always lost. Misty and Brock didn't know this.  
  
"Ok then!" they all walked outside. Togepi was put on a table outside so that he couldn't escape.  
  
"Ready then Ash?"  
  
"Of course I am Simon."  
  
"Simon?" Misty looked at Brock. Brock shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I choose Victreebell!" Simon threw his Pokeball to the floor. Victreebell appeared. It's vines cracked on the floor.  
  
"A plant Pokemon. What's good against grass?" Ash thought to himself for a while. "Flying, and Fire! Charizard! I choose you!" He threw his Pokeball out. A gleam of light shot out of it and appeared on the floor. Charizard stood there.  
  
"Victreebell! Sleep Powder Attack!" Lots of spores flew towards Charizard.  
  
"Charizard! Use your gust!" Charizard flapped it's wings and the spores were blown away,  
  
"Ok then! Victreebell! Use your Razor Leaf Attack!" Hundreds of leaves flew towards Charizard.  
  
"Flame-thrower!" Charizard opened it's mouth and shot out a huge flame. The leaves were burnt to a crisp. The flame kept going and hit Victreebell in the chest. Victreebell fainted.  
  
"Return. So Ash, you've got better since we last fought. I bet your Charizard won't win now though. Go Gyarados!" Simon's second ball hit the floor and a long dragon Pokemon appeared.  
  
"Gy.. Gy... Gyarados?" Ash started trembling. Gyarados was one of the most fierce and powerful Pokemon around.  
  
"Come on Ash! You can do it!" Brock and Misty shouted out. They were beginning to trust Ash again.  
  
"Charizard! Use your Seismic Toss Attack!" Charizard took off and grabbed hold of Gyarados. Gyarados head turned and fired a large pump of water out of it's mouth.  
  
"That's Gyarados's Hydro Pump Attack!" Simon said proudly as Charizard hit the floor. It'd fainted.  
  
"Charizard return." Ash thought to himself. He pulled Dexter, his Pokedex out.  
  
"Gyarados. A dragon Pokemon. It was feared in ancient times as it used to destroy entire cities. It is water and flying type."  
  
'Water and flying...' Ash thought, 'Grass is good against water, but not flying. Electric! That's good against them both!'  
  
"Pikachu, can you do it for me?"  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu replied. He wasn't very confident.  
  
"I know you can do it. Pikachu! I choose you!" Pikachu ran on.  
  
"Why are you using a weak Pokemon like that Ash? My Gyarados will easily beat it! Gyarados! Hydro Pump Attack!"  
  
"Pikachu! Use your Agility!" Pikachu was a blur running around the field dodging pumps of water.  
  
"Now use your Thunder Attack!" I bright flash of light flew out from Pikachu. Nobody could see for a few seconds. A loud noise was in everyone's ears. When everyone's sight came back. Gyarados was lying on the floor. Pikachu was panting.  
  
"I see now why Team Rocket has been trying to steal Pikachu. He has more fight in him than he seems to have. Gyarados, return. Now you're going to face a truly powerful Pokemon Ash!"  
  
"I've already beat a Gyarados, what could be stronger than that?"  
  
"Go Mewtwo!"  
  
"Mewtwo?"  
  
After another flash of light, Mewtwo stood there."  
  
"How could you have caught Mewtwo? I heard about this Pokemon, I don't understand. It's supposed to be uncatchable."  
  
"Well, I have caught it! Mewtwo! Use your Psychic Attack!" Everything went strange. A flash of purple light hit Pikachu, who went flying. Pikachu hit the ground. Ash ran up and picked Pikachu up. He was stuck for choice now. His two most powerful Pokemon were beaten.  
  
"You can take all the time you need Ash! You're going to need it." Simon leered at him.  
  
Ash couldn't believe that he was going to be beaten again. He couldn't use Bulbasaur because it was part Poison, which Psychic was good against. Squirtle wouldn't be strong enough. Charizard and Pikachu were beaten. That left either Pidgeotto or Lapras.  
  
Pidgeotto was rather strong, but it wouldn't be able to beat a Mewtwo. He made his mind up.  
  
"Go Lapras!" Lapras appeared in front of him. Ash was still holding Pikachu in his arms.  
  
"A Lapras? Don't make me laugh! I'll let you have the first move Ash!"  
  
"Ok then! Lapras! Use your Blizzard Attack!" A strong storm came on, Shards of ice flew towards Mewtwo.  
  
"Mewtwo! Use your barrier!" A few pieces of ice were flung out of the way. But most still hit it.  
  
"That Mewtwo isn't as powerful as it should be. What's going on here?" Brock queried.  
  
"Lapras! Do it again!" Another storm of ice came on. This time, Mewtwo was frozen solid. It couldn't move!  
  
"Mewtwo!" Simon couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"Lapras! Finish it with your Hydro Pump!" Lapras fired a powerful spray of water out of it's mouth. It hit the ice hard, which shattered. Mewtwo let out a flash of light. When the light disappeared, it wasn't there. But a Ditto was standing in it's place.  
  
"That's why it wasn't that powerful! He must have trained his Ditto to turn into any Pokemon!" Brock shouted.  
  
"Yeeessss!!!!!!!!!!" Ash shouted in his victory. Not only had he won his first fight against Simon, but he had also recovered Togepi for Misty.  
  
Misty went for Togepi, but it was gone. They looked around, Team Rocket were climbing into their balloon.  
  
"Give me my Togepi back!"  
  
"Never!" James laughed.  
  
"Give me my Togepi back you old witch!" Misty screamed.  
  
Jesse went red in the face, "What did you call me you little brat?" James and Meowth held on to her so she didn't do anything stupid.  
  
They heard a hissing noise. Zubat had just put a puncture in their balloon. Brock had let it out and told it to while Misty had been distracting Team Rocket. Togepi fell out of the balloon as it shot off. It landed safely on Zubat's back who flew it down to Misty.  
  
"Togepi..." Misty said while holding it in her arms.  
  
"Tugi, tugi, tugipwweeeee!" Togepi was really happy.  
  
Ash watched happily. He looked around and saw Brock by Officer Jenny, "You're really beautiful. Can I have a date with you? After all, I did save the day..."  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Ash turned again. Misty was standing right by him. She kissed him.  
  
"Thank you. I'm sorry for doubting you." She walked off back to the jeep.  
  
Ash went red.... 


End file.
